


Google in Real Life

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Matthias (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Randomness, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: I guess you could consider this as shipping. . .Parody of the song Breakfast at Tiffany's by Deep Blue Something (if you haven't heard it, well, you can find it on Youtube is all I can say)





	Google in Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to Fanfiction

Matthias:  
You'll say, we've got nothin' in common  
No common ground to start from  
And we're falling apart

Mark:  
You'll say, the world has come between us  
Our lives have come between us  
Still, I know you just don't care

Matthias:  
And I said what about Google in Real Life?  
He said I think I remember that skit  
And as I recall I think we both kinda liked it  
And I said well that's the one thing we've got

Mark:  
I see you, the only one who knew me  
But now your eyes see through me  
I guess I was wrong  
So what now?  
It's plain to see we're over  
And I hate when things are over  
When so much is left undone

Matthias:  
And I said what about Google in Real Life?  
He said I think I remember that skit  
And as I recall I think we both kinda liked it  
And I said well that's the one thing we've got

Matthias:  
You'll say, that we've got nothin' in common  
No common ground to start from  
And we're falling apart

Mark:  
You'll say the world has come between us  
Our lives have come between us  
Still, I know you just don't care

Matthias:  
And I said what about Google in Real Life?  
He said I think I remember that skit  
And as I recall I think we both kinda liked it  
And I said well that's the one thing we've got  
(Repeat x2)


End file.
